Fish Tales
by shellwrx
Summary: Select outtakes and missing scenes from The Little Fish. Rated M for possible language, lemons, and general naughty fun.


**Pairing: **Jasper/Bella

**Summary:** Outtake takes place the summer before The Cullen's move to Beverly Hills. I wrote this to appease some fans (myself included) of Surfsper. This is a little citrusy fun with our favorite blond hair, blue eyed surfer boy; because French speaking Edward is great but Jasper deserves his moment in the spotlight too. This also reads as a fun stand alone o/s if you are not familiar with The Little Fish story line.

Thank you to Hibbleton78 for being lending me her grammatic prowess and fixing all of my comma mishaps, and to Holly1980, who pre-reads and offers me invaluable advice.

* * *

**Fandom for Preemies Outtake**

I laid the book I was reading to the side and sat up to reposition the umbrella to better shield my face; the late afternoon sun blinded me as it began its descent over the vast Pacific Ocean. I slathered on another coat of sunscreen and flipped over onto my tummy to even out the sun exposure. To my left my best friend, Angela, was passed out with her big floppy hat shielding her face. I reached over and slapped her on the thigh.

"Ow!"

"Wake up girly. You're starting to crisp."

"Jeez, how long have I been asleep?"

"About forty-five minutes, I think. I would've woken you sooner, but I got a little lost in my book."

"Forty-five minutes… felt more like forty-five hours. That was the most peaceful nap I've taken in forever."

"Well, then I'm glad you got some rest. You deserve it. But, you're gonna want to put some aloe on those pretty legs of yours. They're looking a little pink."

"Thanks, Bells. You want a water or something?" she asked, sitting up to dig through the small cooler we'd packed for the day.

"Nah, I'm good. I just flipped. Think I'm gonna take a little nap myself," I stated, burrowing my face down between my crossed arms and laying my cheek on the soft towel beneath me.

"'Kay. Are the guys still out there?" she asked, gesturing towards the water.

"Yeah. They're the two bobbing over towards the pier."

She lifted her hand to shield her eyes as she searched the surf for Ben and Jasper. She waved frantically when she located them, trying to get their attention. After a minute of flailing around like a loon, Ben noticed her and waved back and then flashed her an 'I love you' in sign language. If they weren't so completely perfect for each other it would gag me to watch them be so lovey-dovey all the time. But Angela was an amazing person through and through, and I couldn't imagine her with anyone else. They deserved each other and every moment of happiness that they shared.

Angela was such a selfless person, always devoting herself to helping out with her younger siblings, while her mom's time was occupied meeting the needs of her autistic brother. I was glad that she had Ben. When she was around him, she could relax and just be a teenager. It was a rare occasion when the four of us were all available to hang out together, but Jasper had finally convinced Ben to give surfing a go. Spending a day out in the water was clearly not his thing, but he acquiesced when he noticed the obvious excitement in Angela's eyes at the suggestion. She asked me to tag along, and it had been so long since I had been to the beach that I couldn't say no.

I must have dozed off, because I was suddenly—and very rudely—awakened by a cold, wet slap on my ass. I whirled around to find a gorgeous pair of baby blues staring back at me with a mischievous smirk to match.

"Argh! Jasper Whitlock!" I hollered, wiping the freezing sea water off my tush with the edge of my beach towel.

"Where'd your bestie go?" he choked out through his laughter as he plopped down on Angela's deserted beach towel.

"Um, I'm not sure. I must have drifted off," I said, looking from side to side not seeing any sign of Angela, Ben, or anyone else for that matter. The beach was deserted.

_How long had I been asleep for?_

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea to have a fine ass like yours hangin' out of those tiny bikini bottoms, if your just gonna fall asleep. Any ol' creep could show up and cop a feel."

"Yeah, which you just proved, creep," I snorted.

"Aww, come on Bells. You don't really think I'm creepy do you?" he asked me with his signature panty melting smile. Make that bikini melting…

"Unfortunately, no, I don't. But I should."

I turned over and propped myself up on my elbows, finally able to fully take in the beautiful boy next to me. He'd obviously showered off the salt water already because he was wearing a pair of orange board shorts in place of his previous wet suit. He hadn't made much of an effort to dry off though, as made evident by the wet handprint he left on my ass. His blonde hair hung in wet curls around his face and water droplets glistened in the setting sun as they trailed down the length of his broad neck and over the muscles of his defined shoulders, chest, and abs. I watched with intrigue as they disappeared one-by-one underneath the waistband of his shorts and into the hint of hair peeking out from the deep, cut V of his happy trail. And oh what a happy trail it was. I was envious of each and every one of those water drops.

"See something you like, doll?" he teased, while biting back a grin. I blushed and fumbled to find my sunglasses to quickly conceal the embarrassment in my eyes. The problem with Jasper was that he knew he was gorgeous, and he wasn't the least bit ashamed to use it to his advantage.

I fixed my gaze on the setting sun over the deep blue water, a perfect distraction so that I wouldn't have to look him in the eye after being caught ogling him.

"Just enjoying the scenery," I replied with as much nonchalance as I could conjure up.

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Uh-huh. Well, I think the view is even better from where I'm sitting."

When I turned back to him, all traces of humor and teasing had been erased from his face and in its place was pure, unadulterated desire. His eyes hungrily raked over my body and I felt a rush of warmth to my skin in the wake of his gaze. When he fixed his eyes back on my face, he reached up with his hand to pluck the sunglasses off my face. He smiled gently as he continued to stare at me in a way that no man had before, and for the first time ever, I felt wanted.

Having no experience with this sort of thing, I began to feel a bit unsure as a serious case of nerves settled into the pit of my stomach, but even so, I didn't have the will to look away from his lustful gaze. Very slowly, Jasper lifted his hand up to my face and tucked a stray strand of hair, which was whipping around my face in the gentle ocean breeze, behind my ear.

"So beautiful," he breathed. He let his fingers comb through the length of my hair until he was rubbing the silken ends between his fingers, the back of his hand resting gently against the swell of my breast peeking out of my bikini top. He released my hair and stroked the back of his hand from my chest up to my collar bone and down the length of my arm.

"So soft." My eyes closed without thought as he trailed the tips of his fingers back up my arm, over my shoulder, and softly up my neck and then gently cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Bells…" he whispered, my nickname rolling from his lips like a breathy prayer. "You have to tell me to stop." I opened my eyes to see storms churning in his, as he warred with himself over the sudden turn in our relationship.

"Please, Jasper, don't stop." I leaned into his touch, seeking more of the glorious sensations he was creating in me.

I heard him suck in an audible breath before he clenched his eyes shut, as if to steady himself. When he opened them again his gaze locked on mine and he leaned in—painfully slow and deliberate—until his forehead came to rest on my own as his arms wrapped gently around me, one up high around my shoulders and one lower around my waist. I breathed in as he breathed out and I was overcome by the intimacy of our exchange of air. His arms tightened their hold pulling my body closer to his own, his cold, wet torso fully pressed against my overheated, sun-kissed skin.

My hand threaded itself into his wet hair at the nape of his neck, pulling just enough so that his nose brushed against mine. And then, as if it were a choreographed move, we both leaned in the last inch and our lips pressed together. His were somehow soft and firm at the same time, strong in their leading as they began to move against my own. After mere seconds, he deepened the kiss, sucking my bottom lip between his.

He pulled back for a moment to look at me; I supposed to make sure I was still okay with this, like he even had to ask. We shared goofy grins before came together in another kiss that heated even quicker than the first. Soon we were panting into each other's mouths, as we became a mess of lips, tongues, and wandering hands. I had never been kissed like this before and it thrilled me in ways I hadn't expected. He gently pressed me back into the towel until I was lying down with his gorgeous body hovering above mine. He began an assault on my neck, trailing kisses and nips that caused a moan to escape my throat.

"Shh… We have to be quiet, doll. We're in public, remember," he hushed me while one of his hands ran up and down the length of my bare torso, tracing patterns that caused the muscles in my stomach to clench and tremble in anticipation.

"Shit!" I whisper-yelled. "We can't do this here. What if someone sees?"

"We're fine. There's no one around anyway. We just have to stay quiet so we don't attract any extra attention." I eyed him skeptically, and he chuckled at my pessimism. "I have an idea."

He pulled away from me, causing my lips to form an instant pout. He smirked at my sad face and gave me one more peck on the lips before he set about making us a little fort. He pulled my umbrella out of the sand and laid it down so that it formed a little tent around us, and grabbed Angela's towel to cover us up with. I grinned at his innovation and eagerness to continue.

"Now where were we?" he asked with a sinful glint in his eye. "Oh yes, I remember. We were right… about… here," he murmured as he left a trail of kisses up the side of my neck and along my jaw. He placed one last peck on the corner of my lips before he crushed his mouth to mine.

As this kiss grew more passionate our bodies began to writhe together in a synchronized push and pull, each of us seeking the needed friction for our desired release. One of his legs wedged its way between mine causing the most delightful tingles. His hand once again began caressing my stomach and ribs sending a flash of heat coursing through my body. I dug my fingers into his hair, holding him to me, not letting his mouth part from mine for even a moment. I slid my other hand down his back feeling the firm planes of each muscle, his skin breaking out in goose bumps under my touch.

His hand on my stomach ghosted over my ribs and worked its way up to my breast, first tentatively fingering the underside of my bikini and then more assuredly cupping me in his palm. With a stifled groan he scraped his thumb over the fabric of my suit and my nipple instantly reacted under his ministrations. He rolled it gently between his finger and thumb through the barrier of my bikini. My hips bucked against him in appreciation of the sensations he was causing.

He released my mouth to attack my neck once more, working his way down to my cleavage. His tongue traced the edge of my top over the swells of breasts, pausing for just a moment to place open mouth kisses on each. Finally, he pulled the triangle cup of my bikini down freeing my breast from its confines. His lips brushed over me in reverence before taking my nipple between them.

"God, yes…" the words tumbled from my lips as I arched into him. The feelings and tingles coursing through me shot straight to where I desired his attention most. I grasped at his hips in an attempt to pull him against me. My hands wandered on their own accord, finding their way into the back of his shorts squeezing his taut ass. My fingers dug into solid flesh, unrelenting in their pull, guiding him to where I needed him between my legs.

He continued his affections on my breasts, soon turning his attention to the other so that neither felt left out. He was proving to be a very generous lover, sucking, pulling, and nibbling, while his hands caressed, grasped, and massaged me into oblivion.

I wound my legs around his and drew him in until he was pressed against me, finally feeling the evidence of his arousal firm and hard where I was pliant, through the thin layers of our swim suits. He let out a throaty groan as he grasped my leg and tugged it up over his hip and bucked into me.

"God, Bells... You don't know how long I've wanted you like this. You're amazing," he moaned as he assaulted my mouth once again.

"You feel so good," I whimpered against his lips. "Why haven't we done this before?"

He chuckled at my question, but grew quiet once more when I squeezed his ass pulling him into me again. The only sounds around us were our mingled, labored breaths and the roar of the ocean stretched out in front of us.

"I need to touch you," he whispered. His hand kneaded its way up from my knee to my thigh, coming to rest on my hip. He ran the back of his fingers along the top edge of my bikini bottoms seeking my permission without any words.

"Touch me," I breathed so quietly, I wasn't sure he heard me until his fingers slipped underneath and began their descent. He kissed me with a tenderness I didn't know he possessed, almost as if he was thanking me for giving him a precious gift.

His fingers brushed over my slick sex, tentatively at first before they increased their pressure. He groaned in pleasure as his palm pressed against me and his fingers slid between my folds. My hips rose to meet his hand, seeking his touch and the bliss I knew it would bring. He dragged his lips down my throat, resting his head on my bare breast. He pulled the towel that was shielding us from the outside world back just enough to watch with fascination as he used his hand to bring me higher and higher.

The next thing I knew, his fingers were poised at my entrance. He slowly pumped one into me, allowing me a moment to adjust to the new experience, before he began to thrust into me with fervor. After a minute he added a second finger, and I cried out in pleasure. He brought his mouth back to mine to stifle the sound of my passion.

Not knowing what I was doing, but wanting to pull him under with me nonetheless, I worked my hand into the front of his shorts and released his cock from its confines. I wrapped my hand around him like it was second nature as I let my instincts take over. He was warm and thick and so much bigger than I had anticipated. I began to stroke him up and down, gently at first and then with a more assured and firm grip when he buried his face in the crook of my neck and moaned.

"Fuck, Bella…" he groaned, thrusting his hips into my fist.

His thumb began rubbing tiny circles on my most sensitive spot and I could feel myself approaching the edge. We worked each other over, each of us sweating and groaning and writhing in pleasure. And then I was falling and shattering into a million tiny, blissful pieces. I called out his name over and over, a chorus of 'Jasper' floating through the air around us as my orgasm swept through me. He brought me back gently, coaxing every last ounce of pleasure from my body. In the heat of my ecstasy, my hand on him had stilled. I was brought back as he began to slowly thrust against me, still seeking his own release.

"I want you, Bella. I want you so fucking bad. Please tell me I can have you. Please?" he murmured somewhat incoherently. His dark, lustful gaze was enough to break me and I began shoving at his shorts, trying to bare him to me. He tugged at the ties of my bikini trying to free me of my own suit. I couldn't believe we were going to do this—that this was really happening. After all this time, Jasper would be the one. A moment of panic started to well up in me, but I quickly shoved it down. He was beautiful, a good friend, and he wanted me. It had to be good enough.

We lay quietly together, naked, our chests heaving with anticipation of what was about to happen. He began to kiss me again even more earnest than before, as he positioned himself on top of me. I felt his erection hard between my legs, poised and ready for the okay to proceed. I locked my eyes on his, not wanting to miss a single expression as this monumental moment descended upon us. Jasper gave me one last sweet kiss as he began to push forward.

And then I felt it—a cold, wet slap on my ass.

_What the hell was that?_

I was confused as my eyes blinked open and my hands fisted into the towel under my face, the tinkling laughter of my best friends rousing me completely from my slumber.

_What was going on? _

I rolled over and found a gorgeous pair of baby blues staring back at me with a mischievous smirk to match.

"Argh! Jasper Whitlock!" I hollered, wiping the freezing sea water off my tush with the edge of my beach towel. "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea to have a fine ass like yours hangin' out of those tiny bikini bottoms, if your just gonna fall asleep. Any ol' creep could show up and cop a feel."

At his words, a strange feeling of déjà vu settled over me.

"So, Bells, you gonna tell us what you were dreaming about that had you moaning and writhing around like porn star?" Angela teased.

"Ooo… Bella had a sex dream!" Ben chimed in.

I wracked my brain trying to remember what I was just dreaming about, and then it all came flooding back. I looked up at Jasper and gasped.

"Shit! You really did have a sex dream," Jasper sung out in victory, like this was the best news ever.

"You did? Oh my god, who was it about?" Angela asked with a huge grin. "Was it one of those vampire actor guys or was it maybe someone we know? Do you have a crush on someone, Bells?"

At her questioning, I felt my face burn red. I scrambled around trying to find my sunglasses to help shield my face from their scrutiny, knowing they wouldn't let up on their teasing.

The guys let us know they were done surfing for the day and we went about packing up our stuff. I remained quiet as I pondered my dream and its possible implications. On the trek up to the car, Jasper fell in step with me. When Angela and Ben were a fair distance ahead of us, he slung his arm around my shoulder and brought his mouth to my ear.

"You just let me know if you ever wanna make that dream a reality, doll," he whispered.

_Oh my god! How did he know?_

As if he could read my thoughts, he smirked and said, "You might have said my name in your sleep."

Before I could even respond he turned with a wink and then ran ahead to catch up with our friends, leaving me dumbfounded and a little more than turned on.


End file.
